The Odd Files of My Sister and Her friends
by Russian Federation Publicity S
Summary: A Scary Collection of things that are odd.... Starring Elizabeth, Dayna, Wes, Carmen and Holleay.... and there mixed up adventures that have little to do with HArry Potter characters but they are in there and it is funny so read it!


Cheese Revolutions and many other wonderful things

Disclaimer: I own everything, but Harry, Cheese, Mr Skeels, Elizabeth…..etc u get the point, now read, read, READ I SAY!!!! MUAHAHHAHAA!

A/n: I am very hyper while writing this

__

My sister is walking along an abanoned highway in the Arctic while eating cheese, when all of a sudden…..

Elizabeth: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!

__

Boom

Elizabeth has fallen into a ditch. She has dropped the cheese. The ditch has caved in. She is now all alone. But out of her wondering eyes should appear, but a miniture sheilgh, and eight tiny reindeer.

Elizabeth: Huh?!?!?

__

Nevermind.

Elizabeth: Ok. 

__

Good

All of a sudden, a cheerleading squad appears out of nowhere

Elizabeth: Brrr….it's cold in here.

Cheerleader One: You stole our cheer!

Elizabeth: No I didn't

Cheerleader 2: Yes you did

Elizabeth: No I didn't

Cheerleader 3: Yes u did

__

Wait! Before we all get in a big fight, can't we work this out? Can't it be both of your cheers? We can share! 

Cheerleader 4: No

__

You better, or else I will send in….dun dun da! THE CONCRETE MIXER!

Elizabeth: The concrete mixer?

__

So you can be barried

Cheerleader 5: Fun

__

You know, I don't like u cheerleaders……..

Cheerleader 6: You better

__

I still don't. You are the weakest link. Goodbye!

Cheerleaders: NO!!!!!!

__

Cheerleaders dissapear into another ditch. But that is a different story.

Elizabeth: Thanks! 

__

No problem. Now you remember young child, life is but a bowl of beans

Elizabeth: Can I come out of the ditch now?

__

Ok.

Now for something completely different………

Elizabeth, is now, in the center, of the EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elizabeth: I have burnt up.

__

Nice

Elizabeth: No I haven't

__

Darn

Elizabeth, you are now in Machu Picchu. We can't have the main character blown up or spontainiously human combust!

Elizabeth: I must go take a bath in a ditch now.

__

Really

Elizabeth: Yes

__

Ok then….

Elizabeth is now in a HUGE pool, with an golden goose egg, wearing a pink and sliver swimsuit with a black thunderbolt on it. 

Elizabeth: I asked for a ditch!

__

Oh.

Elizabeth is now in a ditch, with a golden goose egg, wearing a pink and sliver swimsuit with a black thunderbolt on it. She hears a chanting noise…

Chanting noise: Open the egg

Elizabeth: What if I don't want to?

Chanting noise: You will DIE!

Elizabeth: I'll open the egg

Chanting Noise: Good

__

Elizabeth opens the egg, and a BIG mermaid comes out.

Mermaid: Thanx! It was really sufficating in there!

Elizabeth: Don't mention it…….

__

Elizabeth then hears her destiny……is it….no, it can't be…………..

SHE MUST DIVE DOWN AND DIG THROUGH THE SOIL TO SAVE RONALD WEASLY FROM THE EVIL MUD FROG!

Elizabeth: Hang in there Ron!!!!!

__

She dives into the deepths of the ditch and saves Ronald Weasly

Ron: Thanx!

__

Baritone Music Plays

A Piece of real walking talking cheese appears!

Cheese: I shall save you!

Elizabeth: OK

__

Cheese saves Elizabeth, then puts her in a cradle and plays more baritone music

Elizabeth: Wow! Baritone Music! This is a cheese revelution! A piece of real walking talking cheese that plays the baritone!

Cheese: Yes, I shall be marketed at a Safeway Grocery Store and by boughten by people like Mr. Skeels

Elizabeth: Cool

__

Ron appears once again

Ron: Why is Elizabeth in a cradle?

Cheese: Because she is!

Ron: Oh.

__

Elizabeth's friends Wes and Dayna and Carmen and Holleay appear

Wes: YUM! CHEESE!

Cheese: No……..

__

Wes eats the Cheese

And even before he got marketed………….Wes dissapears. I never like him, anyway. He was a bit on the weird side…..Ron disappears, to. And so does Holleay, and Carmen,

Dayna: I can't disapear!!!!!!

__

To bad

Dayna: NO!!!!!

__

Dayna is sucked up by a vacum cleaner, which is Elizabeth's mouth!

Hehe. You shoulda been there, it was really funny. Elizabeth's mouth got all big, and then….

Elizabeth: ENOUGH I SAY!

__

Ok.

Maybe you can spointainisouly human combust, too.

Elizabeth: No!!! I am the key to the operation!!! The main character can't die!!!! NO, please no!!!!!

__

Elizabeth bursts into flames

There. That is the end. Or is it????

Elizabeth: I live! 

__

Not for long

Elizabeth: Yes, for a very long time

__

As I see it, no. You will die very soon

Elizabeth: Hey! I just reliased something! How come you make all the descisons around here! This isn't fair! I AM GOING TO RUN AWAY!

__

No you can't. You see, I make all the choices around here….so you will……………….DIE OF BARITONE MUSIC!

Elizabeth: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Baritone Blasts in Elizabeth's ear

The End

A/n: That was very interesting, wasn't it? R&R! Thanx ;)


End file.
